Taking Chances: Given the Chance OneShots
by sugardandy
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots based on my old GaaraOC story: GIVEN THE CHANCE. Multiple genres, ratings, etc. Rated T but most ratings will be lower.
1. Story One: Walking With Your Eyes Closed

**Given The Chance: One Shots**

**A Series of One Shots for my Story!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and Co.**

**Okie dokie, with my old story **_**Given the Chance**_** complete I need something to keep me occupied until I get inspiration for a new full story. These stories take place randomly, and most of them are little reject stories from the beginning stages of story planning. They don't really have anything to do with one another.**

**There will be different genres, ratings, and splurges of silliness. I'll make sure to specify ratings. Requests are welcome.**

**Story #1**

**Walking With Your Eyes Closed**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and Co.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** What if Gaara and Cassie met when they were kids and didn't remember it all those years later? Poor little Cassie gets separated from her mom and she wonders the streets until she bumps into Gaara…

Cassie-chan is about 7 and Gaara is 9

(They don't meet when they're young in the actual story, but it would have been cute, ne?)

**Genre:**General/slightly romance

**Rating:** PG

In Sunagakure, a desert village, most people choose to come out in the early morning or late evening. That way they wouldn't get scalded by the sun, and they would have at least a little relief from the heat. Deserts were always unbearably hot in the day and very cool at night.

Lots of children choose to play in the evening, long after the sun passed the center of the sky. They all gathered in the little park near the edge of the village, a place surrounded by buildings so they wouldn't get buried by blowing sand. They'd usually start playing soccer or ninja – tag with cardboard shuriken and kunai.

Gaara looked over at the crowd of children playing a couple yards away from his swing. They never paid attention to him, and if they did notice him they'd only run away, so what was the point of saying anything at all? At least he could watch from the safety of his little swing…

"Forget it! No one wants you on their team. Look at you, you're downright puny! How old are you anyway, five?"

"Hey, I'm not puny, and I'm the same age as you, you stupid jerk! I'm already going to the Konoha ninja academy _and_ I'm at the top of my class!"

"In your dreams! There is no way a little girl like you can handle playing ninja!"

"St-stupid boys!"

A girl Gaara didn't recognize was arguing with the local boys. Gaara watched the other kids a lot, so he knew almost all of their faces, and he was positive he'd never seen _her_ in the village before. He would have noticed such a feisty girl, and she was so pale too…

'_I wonder who she is…'_

The boys that had been arguing with her just continued laughing and left her behind. She glared daggers at their backs and ground the heal of her tiny shoe into the ground out of frustration.

"Stupid boys!"

'_Whoever she is, she's certainly got a lot of energy…'_ Gaara couldn't help but be just a little amused, but didn't think much more of it. It wasn't as though he'd ever speak to her, if she knew what was good for her she'd stay away from him. All people were the same, no matter where they came from, and even if they were a feisty little tomboy.

She stomped off with a sour expression, eyes glued to the ground, which was why Gaara guess she walked right past him without even so much as a flinch. She just kept walking off, probably headed home, and to distracted to notice she came close to a person that could have easily killed her if he'd so chosen.

If it wasn't already obvious from a distance, when the girl was close Gaara noticed she bare just shy of reaching his shoulders. She was wearing loose footing overalls with a jacket overtop and a backpack slung over her shoulder. The only thing that didn't make her look like a boy was her long mid-back black hair that was clipped away from her face so it wouldn't completely cover her eyes.

Gaara didn't think he'd see her again, but then again no one can predict the future…

00000000000000000000000000

"Did you have fun with the other kids, Cassie?"

"Yes, Momma, we played ninja, it was a lot of fun!"

Cassie's mom glanced at her skeptically, but the little Cassandra just gave a smile of assurance, not that her mother – Rita – bought into it one bit. Rita always knew when her daughter was lying, but Cassandra would never admit it.

She retreated to her hotel room, the place where they were staying while they were staying while Rita was seeing a specialist doctor…

'_Stupid boys, I am not small!'_ Little Cassie scampered across the room and pulled herself up onto her bed, so she could stare out the window. She could see the kids from before playing in the streets, laughing, and having an over all good time. Cassie scowled, closed one eye, then held her hand out so it looked like she was squishing their tiny little heads. _'Humph, what do they know anyway? I'm probably a lot faster than they are! All that extra training with uncle Gai after school has to have paid off … even just a little…'_

With a sigh Cassie leaned on the windowsill and stared down at the playing children in boredom, until they eventually took their game to the side of the street where Cassie couldn't see them.

She let out another bored sigh.

There was nothing to do in the hotel, and with the children running around on the next street there was nothing much to look at outside either. She could just barely see the park, that boy with the weird tattoo was still sitting on the swing, there was some weird big dog sauntering down the street…

'_Hey … hold on a second…'_

The raven haired child had to take a second look at the dog. There was something about the way it walked that bothered her… It was dragging its paws, his head kind of swung back and forth with the motion of its walk, and it wasn't exactly going in a strait line either. Its walk reminded her of someone that was drunk … and angry drunk that would growl and curse every time it stumbled over its own feet…

"Oh no, not good…"

There was no time to run down the stairs, the dog was moving slow enough but if anything wondered in front of it there was do doubt it would lash out…

It took almost all of her strength, but Cassie was able to push up the heavy window frame and crawl out onto the fire escape. The dry air and sand hit her like a brick from that high off the ground and it made it difficult to climb down the latter quickly.

"Run, you stupid idiots, run!" she screamed at the kids down the street. She tried waving their arms to get their attention but lost her balance and nearly tripped over herself. "Hurry up and get inside, away, _anywhere_!"

By this point the other kids were staring at her like she was screaming in Latin. They glanced around, seeking out the source of danger, their eyes fell on the red headed boy on the swing, and they scattered. They were running away, that much was true, but something told Cassie they were running for a different reason…

000000000000000000000000000000

It was that puny dark haired girl again … and she was screaming about _something_. That was when the attention of all the children near the park turned to Gaara and then they scattered.

Gaara scowled at his feet, watching the sand stir beneath them. _'Just like I thought … _everyone_ is afraid of me…'_

The girl stumbled. Her palms touched the ground for a few seconds to push herself back up again, but for the split second she was low to the ground Gaara could see past her. There was a large dog stumbling along behind her that would shake its head and growl occasionally. It wasn't foaming at the mouth but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

Stumbling forward again, but that time she hit the dirt _hard_. It took her a minute to sit up again, and when she did she had to blink the sand out of her eyes. She wasn't that far away from Gaara, so she looked up at him through watering eyes and growled, "_Run_."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just stared at her, and it was half out of disbelief. She was telling Gaara to run … she had to be new in town.

They'd spent too much time staring at each other because the dog had caught up. Its sharp growl made the girl jump, and she was yanked back sharply by her backpack. The dog's teeth dug into the fabric of her backpack and – with her light weight – she was flung to the side like a rag doll.

"Eep!" She hit the ground again with a thud and the dog stumbled to try and regain its balance. The animal got a bit turned around and stumbled in Gaara's direction.

The sand around the dog gave a pulse, rippling like water, and shot up. It wrapped around the animal like a vice, causing the dog to snarl and attempt to lash out again, but it was much too late for that.

The sand completely encased the animal, which half smothered it before finally crushing it to death. There was so little left of it by the end that there was only a dark patch of barely disturbed sand on the ground.

Gaara got to his feet. He had more than enough experience to know that the dark haired girl would start freaking out and running away any minute and Gaara was simply not in the mood. There was an entire village – possibly a world – that hated Gaara's very existence, so what was one more child?

"Hey, wait up!" the raven haired girl called out. Her strides were much shorter so she almost had to jog to catch up with him, and she was having trouble seeing because the clips had fallen out of her hair.

'_Is she following _me_?'_ Gaara's brow furrowed, "Go away."

"Well now that's just rude," she huffed as she crossed her arms childishly, "I just wanted to thank you. You don't have to be so cold…"

A silence followed by an intense 'go away' glare by Gaara started immediately after … but for some reason the glare didn't register to the girl.

She blinked a couple times, and pushed hair out of her face, before holding out her hand, "I'm Cassie, what's your name?"

Gaara stared at her hand like it was some kind of unidentified object and wondered if she was really being serious. She'd honestly never heard of him before and the sand didn't bother her either…

"Get away from him stupid girl! Don't you know anything?! That's Sabaku No Gaara, he'll kill you without thinking twice!"

…Right up until that point at least…

Cassie was still standing awkwardly holding out her hand when she turned to see who was yelling at her. The kids from earlier were standing – half hiding – by the far off buildings where they would at least have a head start for an escape. A few more yards really didn't matter but it sure made the kids feel safer.

"What are you talking about?" she smiled obliviously, "Are you boys ready to apologies or are you just going to keep being jerks?"

"Do you even realize what you're doing?" they screeched at her, "You have a freaking death wish don't you? Gaara _will_ kill you!"

"Huh? You're crazy! If Gaara-kun wanted me dead he would have let the dog eat me!" Cassie spun on her heal, grabbing Gaara's hand and walking away while muttering, "I really don't get people…"

'_I really don't get HER.'_

"Sabaku no Gaara, huh? What an appropriate nickname … but I don't think that's a reason to be so mean. The nerve of them! First they are rude to me and then they are mean to you. Like I said, I really don't get people."

She led him down random streets until she appeared satisfied that they wouldn't run into the annoying children. She didn't realize the danger of being anywhere near Gaara.

Cassie found a spot to sit on one of the street side benches and began inspecting the damage on her backpack. She found that the front pocket had been almost completely torn off, and the main zipper was ripped apart.

"It's a good thing you stopped that dog, if he'd torn any further into this backpack and he would have torn Kobi apart!" Cassie pulled a ratty old stuffed dog from her pack, brushed her hair out of her face, and snuggled the toy's nose against her cheek. "That sure was a close call."

"Why are you being nice to me?" blurted Gaara. There was an angry undertone to his face that startled Cassie a little.

"Huh?" she blinked dumbly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" an involuntary bubble of frustration rose in Gaara's chest, "I don't like it when people pretend with me. The others call me a monster for a reason."

"Oh," Cassie cocked an eyebrow, "and what reason would that be?"

The sand on the ground crept up the bench and lifted the girl's light frame out of her seat easily. She waved her arms a little to try and keep her balance, but didn't seem particularly moved by the fact that she could be crushed.

"Who cares what others think? There'll always be someone who'll accept you, and when you find that person you feel like you're needed. There is no better feeling than to have someone want to be near you just … because. You should know the word for it … you have it tattooed on your forehead."

The sand tightened slightly with Gaara's scowl. He'd heard something similar, but it was from a person who betrayed him, and taught him that there was no one that would love him. "You're a fool. I only love myself. I'm the only person I'll ever need."

"Well…" Cassie scratched her chin, "…this might be coming from a fool, but that sounds pretty lonely to me."

"What would you know?!"

Cassie didn't even flinch. She just kind of tilted her head to the side so her bangs parted so her abnormally large eyes were visible. "If you just go on only loving yourself how are you ever going to see when someone else wants to be with you? The person that could be the most important to you could be right in front of you and you'd never know it. Mom said Dad was kind of like that before they met … she said he was walking around with his eyes closed."

"You're the one with your eyes closed! What kind of pain have you ever felt, huh? You probably live a sheltered life with your mother and father, but you don't realize that none of it means anything! If you want to become strong, and you wanted your existence to mean _anything_, you can't let anyone stand in your way!" Gaara panted after saying most of that in one or two breaths. He didn't understand where the waves of anger were coming from, and he didn't know why he didn't just do what he always did when people made him angry … why didn't he just kill her?

"Did you ask to be born different?"

Gaara blinked a few times, "What?"

"I'm guessing you never _asked_ to be born the way you are, and you never asked for anyone to be so afraid of you." Cassie thought for a minute, "It's kind of like that dog you crushed. It was sick, it wasn't his fault he was the way he was, in fact if he hadn't gotten sick he probably would have been a nice dog. Obviously I'm not going to blame the dog for ruining my backpack, and I won't blame you for killing it. It's the same thing with you because I'm guessing you never asked to be the way you are, so I won't be afraid."

Those words sounded awfully mature for someone so young. Even if she was just short she couldn't have been too much younger than Gaara, and something had to have made her mature faster than most kids…

Gaara ground his teeth and his sand tossed the girl carelessly to the side as he took off. He just couldn't stand listening to her anymore … she brought him far to much pain and brought back memories he never wanted to re-experience ever again.

One his way back through the park he noticed the hair clip that was supposed to be keeping Cassie's hair out of her eyes lying on the ground.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he picked it up…

000000000000000000000000000

A small child, only seven years old, stood in front of Gaara looking up at him impatiently as he searched the drawers. He came across the 'junk drawer' where most random loose items were tossed in when they had nowhere else to go.

When he found a hair clip he knelt down in front of the girl and swept the long raven bangs out of her eyes and then clipped them back so they wouldn't keep falling in her eyes.

She had nice eyes. They were a deep shade of green, abnormally large, and filled with expression.

"There," he mumbled in satisfactory, "Now you will be able to see."

"Thanks Daddy," she smiled and stood up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him quickly on the cheek and run off to play.

Now those were words Gaara thought he would never hear, but life was full of surprises…

"Gaara, what do you feel like having for supper tonight?" a female voice called from the kitchen.

Gaara got back up on his feet and walked into the kitchen and watched the woman in the kitchen. Her petite frame pacing across the kitchen as she checked the cabinets for dinner ideas, her large deep green eyes, pale skin, and long ebony hair tied back loosely and her long bangs swept away from her face.

He walked soundlessly across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hm?" she looked up at him with a curious smile, "What is it? You look kind of spaced out…"

"I was just thinking about something…"

"Really? What?"

"Nothing really … just that we need to cut Chiharu's bangs."

She chuckled, "Fine, I get it, you don't want to talk about it."

With a smirk Gaara kissed her collarbone, "Cassie, I'm glad…"

"Glad of what?"

"I found you … the person I'd always been waiting for…"

Cassie smiled again and kissed him on the lips, "I'm glad too."

She didn't remember coming to Sunagakure as a child, and Gaara didn't blame her. She'd been visiting Suna because her mother was seeing a special doctor, and her mom died soon afterward. But Gaara remembered … he could see that little girl he met so many years ago at the park in his little daughter Chiharu every day…


	2. Story Two: Stay on Target!

**Story Two**

**Stay on Target**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and Co. I do however own my many exciting OC characters!**

**Sorry for the long wait, lots of things have been happening lately and my exams are right around the corner so I haven't even had time to get much sleep, much less write. **

**I'm dedicating this humor one-shot to my Oma (grandma), who passed away last week. My very first 'Cassie-chan Concept Sketches' were her always her favourite drawings! MISS YOU SOOO MUCH!!! cries**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:**Some clueless kidnappers think they can capture the Kazekage's wife and hold her for ransom. Cassie is bored so she decides to mess with them. (Takes place 3 months after Gaara gets his memory back!!)

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** PG

000

"Are you sure about this, Nii-san? Do you think we can really pull off something like a big kidnapping?"

"Hey, have I ever steered you wrong before, Yokuya? Like I said, this will be cake! Just shut up and act natural, no one will suspect us! Remember, we're just traveling merchants passing through the village. We're going to head up to the Kazekage tower, and we're going to see about tracking the girl down."

The two men stood before the large gates to the desert village staring up at the hour glass symbol carved above the door. After perfecting their disguises, doing their research, and preparing themselves mentally in every way they were finally ready. They entered the village and started heading towards the tall building that stood out among all the others, the Kazekage's tower.

You couldn't tell, but the shorter of the two was actually the oldest – he was barely in his thirties. He just barely reached over five feet tall, but his build was stalky so if he was tall he probably would have had quite the massive shoulders on him. But since he was so short he looked more like a walking box with large hands and large feet. His dark brown hair was swept back roughly into a low ponytail, and his abnormally bushy side burns and eyebrows made him resemble a dwarf (he'd fit right in on Lord of the Rings).

The younger of the two was average height with light brown gravity defying hair. He too had a sturdy build, but nothing outstanding, and instead of bushy sideburns he had a thin goatee growing on his chin. His facial features were similar to his brother's, and he had the same abnormally large hands and feet.

"Ok we're here," the eldest of the two announced when they were finally coming down the street toward the building.

"Akashi-Nii-san, can you please explain to me again how we're going to pull this off? I mean, we're kidnapping the Kazekage's wife here, are you sure we should be doing this right in broad daylight?"

Akashi rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "It's perfect because they won't expect it! We're going to be kidnapping a young woman – a pregnant young woman – who is probably just a delicate little thing who can't fight back. We'll take her off somewhere, and we'll hold her for ransom. Once we get the money we can clear all our debts from the gambling tables, and be on our merry way!"

"But Nii-san-"

"No more buts, Yokuya!"

"- no Nii-san, you don't understand, its –"

"_What_ is it now?"

Yokuya pointed behind them nervously and Akashi slowly turned. A young girl was standing behind them, barely more than an inch or two taller than Akashi, staring at them with perplexed saucer sized green eyes. Her skin was abnormally pale for a desert village girl, her hair raven hair barely brushed her shoulders, and she worse somewhat loose clothing. It was hard to determine her age, but she appeared maybe thirteen or fifteen at the very most.

"Shit," Akashi muttered, "Yokuya, grab her and let's go!"

Yokuya nodded and picked up the girl easily and dashed into the nearest alleyway. Surprisingly, the girl didn't put up a fight at all, she just sort of gave them a perplexed stare, and she didn't appear afraid at all.

"Set her down here," Akashi ordered once they'd reached a secluded place in the back allies. He did a quick check for anymore eavesdroppers before turning to the girl and trying to look intimidating, "Alright, now, we obviously aren't going to let you go after what you heard, but if you co-operate I promise you don't get hurt."

…The raven haired girl just continued to stare at them like they were freaks of nature. She almost looked amused.

Akashi growled in annoyance at the annoying silence, "You were heading to the Kazekage tower, weren't you? What business do you have there?"

The girl actually started smiling at them after that, "I'm a part time office girl. I work for the Kazekage."

'_Hehe, she may come in handy, we could really use this girl…'_ Akashi grinned inwardly, "Listen, kid, do you talk to the Kazekage at all, or maybe his new wife?"

"Of course, Cassandra-sama comes in the office all of the time, she's really nice."

Yokuya could easily see where the conversation was going, "What's your name, little girl?"

"… Gina …ya, let's go with that…"

"Gina, if you value your life, you'll help us out on our little mission," Akashi explained, "You're going to take us to the Kazekage's home."

For some reason 'Gina' was still grinning like an idiot, _'Damn, I can't even keep a strait face. What kind of kidnapper doesn't even have a picture of the person they're kidnapping? This is so great I almost feel like forgiving them for calling me a kid… Hehe, Cassie, is going to have a great afternoon…'_

0000000000000000000000000

"This is the place," Cassie pointed to the large house in front of them. It was one of the biggest in the village, so it wasn't hard to believe it belonged to the Kazekage.

"Yokuya, find a back door, we're going in," announced Akashi.

The trio walked around the back of the door, and found the back door locked. It took both men twenty minutes to try picking the lock and giving up. It took Cassie – who was pretending to be 'Gina' – roughly ten seconds after that to pull the spare key out from under the mat and unlock it.

As a precaution Cassie was forced to walk in the door first, and the brothers walked in right behind her.

"Nii-san, I have a bad feeling about this," Yokuya whispered.

"Stop whining, Yokuya, everyone is going fine! What could happen—"

"_Grrrrrr_…"

"…Nii-san, what was that…?"

"Oh," Cassie rubbed her head sheepishly, "I forgot, Cassandra-sama owns dogs! She brought them by the office once. Cori is a sweetheart, but the other one – Kobi I think his name was – is kind of a brute…"

Akashi's back straitened, and he turned around stiffly. Standing behind him, right in front of their exit, was the biggest golden retriever he'd ever seen, and all of his long blonde hair was standing right up on end. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl so its long curved teeth were clearly visible.

"SCATTER!!"

The three of them took off, and Cassie trailed after them just to see where they were going. _'I wonder if one of them will be lucky enough to hide in Kankuro's room…'_

Yokuya was the one to try and escape by bounding up the stairs to the long hallway of bedrooms. He had Cori on his heals, she wasn't as big as her brother but she could still leave a nasty mark, so he hid in the first random room he could find and slammed the door shut behind him.

Heaving a sign of relief Yokuya turned around to face the desk at the far end of the room. It was littered with odd tools and mechanical parts, but underneath them was something that caught the man's eye. There were stacks of hentai magazines _everywhere_, an endless sea of large breasted women in erotic poses…

Yokuya promptly had a nosebleed and tipped over, but he landed on a pressure plate and a row of puppets on the wall sprung to life. Each of them aimed an assortment of weaponry in his direction…

00000000000000000000000

"You could have _mentioned_ that they owned dogs," growled Akashi.

Half an hour later the brothers escaped the death trap of a house, but not before acquiring a number of nasty injuries. Akashi was almost torn limb from limb by Kobi, and Yokuya narrowly avoided a storm of poison kunai.

Cassie grinned sheepishly once again as she bandaged their wounds, "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you two had a better plan."

Akashi's face started turning red as he got to his feet, "Don't talk to us that way, brat!"

"Hold up," Cassie got to her feet as well, "Who are you calling a brat? You're shorter than I am, old man!"

"Who are you calling short?!!"

"Maybe we should just go back to the Kazekage tower and wait there for Cassandra-sama there. She's bound to visit her husband sooner or later. You know young couples today…" Akashi interjected nervously.

"Good idea," Cassie started walking off, "This got boring after Akashi got mauled by the dog."

"_Boring_?" Akashi growled through clenched teeth.

"Ya, I was kinda bored today, I had the day off work, but right now I really should get back." Cassie gave a crooked smile, "But I'll make the two of you a deal. If you can keep up with me on the way back to the tower I'll introduce you to Cassandra-san personally. No games."

'_She's been playing games with us?'_ Akashi went slack jawed and looked about ready to cry, _'Stupid brat!'_

Cassie stuck out her tongue and took off down the street, "Ready or not, here we go!"

The brothers were left looking dumbstruck. She'd completely left them in the dust…

Akashi's eye twitched, "T-that little twerp was that fast all along? She could have just made a run for it but she deliberately chose to make us walk into a death trap? That brat really was just playing games with us!"

"Nii-san … do we follow…?" asked Yokuya timidly.

"Hell ya! There is no way I'm letting that brat get away with this!"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Nii-san … it's been hours," whined Yokuya through raspy breaths, "We can't catch up to her!"

"We _have_ to catch up to her, baka! Don't you see the way she moves and that speed she has? She has to be a Kunoichi of some kind, and she works for the Kazekage! As soon as she gets bored with us she'll run off and tell the Kazekage himself about our plan," scolded Akashi.

Yokuya sighed, "But we've been running around in circles the entire time. This has to be the fifth time we've passed the Kazekage tower…"

The brother's slouched, not bothering to run anymore as they shuffled on past the Kazekage tower.

Cassie was waiting patiently on the bench outside the tower with a strawberry smoothie in her hand, "Are you guys about ready to give up now? I'd love to stay and entertain you longer, but I have to go make dinner for my family soon … and I need another smoothie."

Akashi was verging on tears of frustration, "Listen, brat, if you're going to run off and tell the Kazekage could you just do it and get it over with?!"

"The Kazekage had to go out on an errand, but he should be back any minute," Cassie glanced down the road and got to her feet, "and speak of the devil, Gaara, welcome back!"

The brother's looked up the street and saw a figure dressed in a red coat, and had a gourd strapped to his back. He walked with his arms crossed over his chest and his serious stare was intensified by the dark circles around his eyes.

Akashi and Yokuya only ever heard stories about the Kazekage, so they did expect he was young, but he didn't even look twenty. They also heard why some people still feared his destructive power, even though he was considered currently 'stable' and become respected by most villagers.

The stories still sent shivers up the spines of the two brothers.

Cassie jogged down the street to meet him and threw her arms around his middle, "Gaara, welcome back."

Gaara almost staggered after having Cassie almost throw herself at him, but then his expression softened dramatically and he patted her head like someone would do to a child.

"You're hyper today, Cassie" he mused, "what exactly have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing much," Cassie motioned towards the dumbstruck brothers, "These two traveling merchants arrived in town and they looked kind of lost, so I was showing them around."

Yokuya blinked and turned to whisper to his brother, "Nii-san … does that mean that this girl is the Cassandra-san we were looking for all along?"

"…"

And then Akashi fainted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

**The reason why Cassie seems a tad more hyper than usual: she's getting the first effects of the hormones of early pregnancy. Plus, ever since Hale found out he hasn't let her do anything even remotely straining (ie. The majority of the household chores) so she's got a lot of energy to burn.**

**Please give me reviews, requests (for any Cassie/Gaara oneshots you might like), and cookies.**

**Starchip13**


End file.
